poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talking the situation over/Nightmare Dreamscape
This is how Talking the situation over and the Nightmare Dreamscape goes in Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six at the Castle of Friendship Spike: crying Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Twilight! Rarity! The others! They're- they're! Voom! Gone! Optimus?! How?! Starlight Glimmer: Calm down Spike, I promise we'll get them back. Optimus Prime: Ratchet, contact Princess Celestia, she'll know what to do. Ratchet: Right away Optimus. Smokescreen: That smoke looked really familiar! Bulkhead: Smoke's right, I think I recall seeing it in my nightmares a while ago. others agree Wheeljack: So there has to be a link between this stuff and the bad dreams we've been having recently. Trixie: Yeah, but, smoke dosen't usually abduct ponies and take them elsewhere... gasps Unless... Bumblebee: realizes Of course, Princess Luna! She's the protector of dreams! And she was taken over by Nightmare Moon! Starlight Glimmer: She can help us interpret the nightmares and find our friends! Optimus Prime: Right, Princess Luna's our only hope, Ratchet, try and get in contact wit- ???: You can ask her in pony. Autobots, Spike, Starlight and Trixie turn to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Starlight Glimmer: Princess Celestia and Luna! Princess Celestia: I believe a dark energy has been infiltrating your dreams. My sister may be able to help. Bulkhead: So what in the world's going on here?! Arcee: And more importantly, how do we get Twilight and the others back?! Princess Luna: Honestly, I don't have a clear answer for you. Trixie: But you're the protector of dreams! You must know something! Anything! Princess Luna: Only that evil, dark forces have taken your friends to the Nightmare Dreamscape. others look in worry Bumblebee: But why? What evil could still exist after you were freed? Arcee: Let's just go up there and get our partners back, we're wasting time! Princess Luna: It isn't that simple Arcee, you don't know what they are planning... Ratchet: Princess Luna, is there something you need to tell us? Princess Luna: It's troubling... Princess Celestia: The Autobots can be trusted Luna, tell us. Starlight Glimmer: She's right, there's nothing to be scared of when you're surrounded by your friends. Princess Luna: Thank you Starlight... sighs Something is happening. Something I had hoped would never come to pass. Ultra Magnus: What do you mean? Princess Luna: You see, when I was trapped as Nightmare Moon, I thought I could show everypony how special I was by making them fear us. The Nightmare Forces somehow knew exactly what to say to convince me...to give me their energy and hate. After the curse was broken by the Elements Of Harmony, I believed the forces of darkness would wither and die... but I was wrong. Legend says that if the Nightmare Forces can harness enough strength through the cycle of the new moon, they are granted one more chance... Optimus Prime: One more chance of what? Princess Luna: To claim what Nightmare Moon promised, an all powerful kingdom of their own! Bumblebee: That dosen't sound good. Spike: on his claw with blankets while tearing up Bulkhead: But why would that smoke care a flying feather about us? Princess Luna: her first defeat shudders at everyone Together, Twilight and her friends possess the Elements Of Harmony, and you've helped them defeat the dark forces before. Now they will come after all of you, they have already foalnapped the only ponies who can defeat them...and now they'll try to destroy your home- Starlight Glimmer/Trixie: PONYVILLE!!! The Autobots: CYBERTRON!!! Discord: appears EARTH!!! looks at him awkwardly Too soon? Knockout: scarcasticlly No, your timing couldn't be anymore pefect actually. Bulkhead: Okay, we need to get Twilight and the others back on the jiffy! Discord: Wait, what's going on?! Bumblebee: Twilight and her friends were abducted by some dark force that once possessed Nightmare Moon and taken to some Nightmare Dreamscape. Discord: Oh, tha- Wait, dosen't that mean... around for Fluttershy, only to notice she's not there They took Fluttershy? then reappears in a police uniform This just got personal! Wheeljack: I guess that means Discord's going with us. Princess Luna: No! I will go investigate. Alone. The Nightmare Dreamscape is filled with your worst fears. It's denizens will not hesitate to use them against you. It's no place for regular ponies or robots. Optimus Prime: If we have to face our fears to get our partners back then that's what we'll do. Starlight Glimmer: Optimus is right, we can't stick around when the fate of our worlds are on the line. Princess Celestia: I must agree with them sister, the Autobots have helped us before, and with their help, the power of the Elements returned you to me, I trust they can do it again. Princess Luna: But what about Ponyville and Cybertron? Princess Celestia: Me and Princess Cadence will help Ponyville and Cybertron prepare. You must save Twilight and her friends and stop the attack. Ratchet: But, how do nine Autobots, three ponies, a draconequus and a baby dragon get to the moon? Princess Celestia: I know a way. Princess Luna: I hope your friends are brave, the Nightmare Dreamscape is not for the faint of heart. Smokescreen: Relax, Twilight and her friends are braver than they look, I mean, Fluttershy knows when to pick up courage when she needs it, and plus, Twilight's the Princess of Friendship, I'm sure they'll be fine. Ratchet: That maybe true Smokescreen, but not even they are immune to nightmares. Optimus Prime: You're right old friend, we must all be brave for Twilight and her friends. Princess Luna: We must move fast. We don't know how long their bravery will protect them. at the Nightmare Dreamscape, the Mane Six are seen tied to thrones try to break free from their ties but can't is seen laughing Applejack: Uh, you alright Sugarcube? Rarity: Yeah, I'm fine, though in all seriousness, I've had bad hair days more intimidating than this. Twilight Sparkle: I can see what you mean, I mean, tying us up?! How do they not expect us to escape?! Pinkie Pie: I know right, probably be a bit easier if the ties weren't so hard though. Fluttershy: Why did that tornado even bring us here? Rainbow Dash: I don't know, but I'm not waiting around to find out. around Hey, whoever brought us here, show yourself, then take us home immediately! keeps swirling around them and they start to get worried Applejack: What in tarnation?! Twilight Sparkle: concerned R-Really, that's the best you've got? Wooshing around in the dark? Rarity: Admittedly, that was a twinge creepy. Rainbow Dash: And I don't know about you, but this is starting to give me a headache. Mane Six close their eyes and struggle to break free, then open them again to look in worry Fluttershy: Oh dear, that is definitely a step up... six are face to face with the Nightmare Forces Rarity: worried Good show wooshie things... Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I'll admit, you sure know how to impress someone. Category:Scenes